tmfffandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Metal Black: Life is Darkness
Twisted Metal Black: Life is Darkness Wanring: This fanfiction is dark and seriousl like Twisted Metal black and like souls of all menkind so if you dont like hash truthes about teh wrold and think it is all happy faries and sunshine than don't READ cause this will tell you tat lif is dark and pain and meaningles and suffer and blod and evil. This is a hallowen fanifc and it is dark and disturbing do not read if you DO NOT WANT NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF YOU PAFECT LIFE HA HA HA HA HA Richard Mutton was a dark and brooding man he used to hav a happy live and thiik tat life was sunshine and folowers and sunshin lolipops and rainbows but now he new teh trueth that da wrold was dark and memeless. Why did he think this? Why did he know this deep in his hart? We will find out dare readers we whill find out! He was a car driving man in the Twisted Mental contest wone day he sat in his room in the insane asylumed that he was sent to and in his room when a man came to vist him. He stop cavring his poetry into the walls because the nazi staff there stoped him from havning paper to wrtie the deepest thinks of his soules braid and balck hart and deep in his dark soul. "I am calypiso" the man said "I dont not care" Richard Mutton said with that mean look in his eyes that meant that he meant serious buisness. "Oh I thinked you reel care Mister Mutton for you sea that you have bean selected to take a part in my contenst the Twisted Metal Contest which is my contest" Calyspiso had spoken "Oh yeah and wat is in it 4 me" Mutton said dark like depresion. "I know the won who killered your family and if you enter I cana help you killer him in revenge". Richard Mutton had a falsh back to that time when his family was killed it was an evil man that done or was he reay in fact a man? THat clown that evil clow had killered them but he didn't know who that clown was or why he was so mean. (Authors notes: It was Sweet Tooth that killed him family) Than Ricard Mutton was mad and sad and said I whill do it, I will endeter you contest. Present Day Ricard Mutton was fighting in the first stage of the twsited metal contest which is the Junk Yard. His opentnets were serval other cars one was a Tow Truck call Junk Yard Dog and there was others. The first Ricard Mutton blew up with a homing missle, the scound with a gun, the third he knocked a big statue on them and it made them squaish. The forth he sent killed with epic skill then it was just two left. He blew up one and the other was Junk Yard dog but her new that he is hillbilly so use Ricard Mutton car to make a hologram of Junk Yard Dog's Sister near a car crusher and he drove to have inset with her but went into the car crusher instead and crushed "arr dang dog nagit" said Junkyard dog as he crushed. Than it was in the Suburbs he rembere whent he livered in the Suberbs with his family he had too dughters and on son. He said to his oldest dughter Emily don't somke I do no want to sea my dusghter somkering "Shut up dad life is dank and meaningles and we arr al gonin to dye anyway so like who cares". She went to have lods of sex and drink and smoking. Emily was a goth who smoked 100 cigares in a day and had sexy sex with ten men each days as well. He rembered that day cause that was the day that Emily was killered by an anti matter bomb that was shot at the car by that clown. In the suburbs he fort many carts and killed them, leaving only The Police Car and the that boring car Road Killer. Because his car was cooler and Roadkill was so boring that he was disquilified. Then he for against police car (I can't rember it name) the fort over a bridge and Ricard Mutton blew up bridge sending him to the sewers where he was eaten by that gaint corocodile from Resident Evil 2 which is one teh beast game ever mad and is being remaked next year and I can't wait :) The next stage was the Freeway and Ricard Mutton rembered when he was with a Freeway on his family. He was driving his family car and his too dughter was fighting in the back cause Emily kept somking but Luara the good girl didnt not like it. His wife was talking to the Boss on the phone, he didnt know that was the last journey they whould have before tat clown killed them. On the Freeway he kiiled all the bad drivers then he pwed the motercycle guy Mr Grim by knocking him of his motercylce and killing him with ease because who is stupid enough to enter a CAR fighting torniment on a motercultye this is one of the dumbest parsts of this good game. THen the fast Specter the other oppent went to fast and got a speeding ticket and was arrested and she was put to deaf. Then it was Down Twon he rembered that time he went down town to get his daughter who was had the sex with twnty guys and had smoke more than a car. He had agured with her that day but hew would never new that it would be one of their last days together. So it that stahe he killed al the noob cars and tham fort against Yellow Jacket "I hate Taxi Drivers!" he yelled he hated them becuase they always rip him off with their high prices and fees. So he put the cool song on "Taxi Drivers Must Die!" and shot all his attacks att yellow jacket and pwned him into another dimision sending him to the shadow realm. Then it was the Highway loop that remrmebeed him of the time he got stuck in the trafic with his family. His wife was gona give birth to one of his chilren but she did so in the car cause there were two many cars on teh road and then 18 years later that clown gave deaf to her. That battle he fort the lesser cars and than teh Crazy 8 who he made drive round and round until he whent stri crasy sand esxpldoed in a boomed. Than Axel whent charge at but Ricard Mutton shot and killed him with a snigle bullet in the ead because who is dumb enough to have a car like Aexels with not protection? Then next one was Minnion Stadium. Ricard Mutton rembered when his family went to a stadium to watch a basbeball game Amercia's favrate passtime. They saw a game and the famous batter and pizza maker gave her dughter a ball with his name on it. Then it turned out that batter was call pizza deilvery men so can kill them and make pizzas out of their flesh. He was known as the pizza maker killer baseball player. Minnion Charged and him and it was a long an epice battle with loads of booms and explsitomn. Ricard Mutton didnt know how to beat a tank but than her rembered that documentry he had watched on WWII on the histroy channel and used that tactics to defeat and killer Minnion. Than it was the Prison Passage Ricard Mutton rembered in a flashback that time his hamster dyed in the Vietnam War, he didnt know why they let him bring a hamster but he was just put him down to have a break when the vietkong shot him with an RPG "MR. Bubbles NOOOOOOOOOOO" Ricard Mutton screamed now he was madder than ever. Ricard Mutton fort against the prison teir cars who were perfect squsihing them lile insects. Then came Brimstone "You need teh Lord" "I am the lord" Ricard Mutton replyed and locked Brimstone in prison with a bomb that was just about to implode "Oh my goodness" said Bromstone and was explode. The next one was the sonwey road, he rembered that time that he played in the snow with his chilrden and his wif. THey mad snowmen and snowwomen and snow children his son didnt cause he was still looking out for aleins encase they attack earth. That was a happy time before that clown killed his snowmen and snowmwomen and snowchilrden in reel live. In the this level he fort the noob cars but they all sucked and their engines froze up in the snow. Than he fort Darkside the big truck but it was too much truck and it skidded out of control and landed in a lake that was much more deeper then the challanger deep and sanke to the bottem and was turned into fish food. Than fort warhog who was hard but that he had idea "use tacitcs" Ricard Mutton thinked and he used his surper milltary stratagey and Tacitus to freeze him like a ice cream. The next stage was the Drive Thereter, he rembered the time he and his wife whent to a drive in and watched a scary film and they had sex this was what got his wife preggers whith his first child. They had happy life until that clown. In stage he fort and killed the noob cars by putt on the tape from the ring and the girl from the ring called them all. Then fort Shadow and the had battle but he manged to seudce her and they had sex instead. Then it was the final round. Where he had to fight all the other cars that he fort before first he fort mansulgter who he pushed the edge of with attack. Then Mr Girm who he just bumb a little bit of the edge. Then came police man who was blarering sirens as he fell of the edge and then Roadkill who so boring that he fell of edge and noone new. Than Junk Yard dog but saw a hologram of sister agains and tried to sleep with her but fell of the edge "Oh not agains". Then came Darkside "I'm goinf to killer Ricard Mutton" and saw his car at edge and ran to hit him of the edge but it was onyl paper model and she went off the edge. Then Brimestone came but Ricard Mutton hit him with a holy hand grendade like in worm blow him up and dooing damge to Crazy 8 who tried to run away but Ricard Mutton used his psyic powers to from him off Crazy 8 of the edge. The Specter came but she was too fast and flew off the building into deep space 9. Then came Yellow Jacket but Ricard Mutton killed him with an explosive fart that Axel smelled and said "Om my god" and flew of the edge to escape from the smell. Then Minion and Warthog came at with miltlary but his startgey and tacitus was better than them so he beat them with the ultimate milltary knowalge. Then came Shadow but they just had sax. again. Ricard Mutton had betern all but than he heard a luther an evil luthter "Oh mister Ricard Mutton u think you have won but you mist fight me" it was Sweet Tooth. So they fort epic battle with many explostion and boobs and missles and things exldoing and loud noices. It was so epic that time itsfle froze to watch this battle. Eventually Ricard Mutton won and had Sweet Tooth by the throat "kill me now then fool" said sweet tooth "no I will not kill that is not my way" Ricard Mutton than he relised sominthg "Wait I know who you are you are clow who killered by family" said Ricard Mutton "you WIL DYE!1111" and he threw Sweet tooth of the tallest tower in world and he landed on gas station which exploded and than imploded killering him for good. Ricard Mutton than saw a attack hellocopter come fro him "I am the final boss" it said and this was WARHALK so they made epic battle that is so epic that I am not going to describe you will just have to imagine how epic it was. So Ricard Mutton won and shot down Warhalk fell like the police coptters in GTA SA and than who landed ontop of the same gas station that Sweet Tooth landed on and it exploded and impolded again. So Ricard Mutton came to calypiso but he had aldready killered that clown who killered his family so what could he wish for now. Than he had an idea "I no" he said "I wish for all the money in the world so I will be the richest guy on earth" so his wished came true but he had too much money and he drown in it. Teh End or is it? Category:Fanfiction